Fearless Rules
Disclaimer The following rules define clearly what is what is not allowed; this is required to maintain a semi-serious and realistic roleplay environment. We expect you to read all of the rules before playing. It may take a few minutes to read all of the rules, but the average ban is a lot longer than that. It's impossible to cover every single detail within the rules, so we expect you to use your common sense and not do questionable things or search for loopholes. If you aren’t sure whether something is allowed or not, ask a staff member to clarify (@ command). All members of administrative staff are referred to throughout as simply ‘admin’. Remember, our roleplay (RP) is about recreating a lifelike civilization - your character is by default a functional member of society, so make your character behave realistically. rules 1.1 Using cheats, hacks or abusing glitches is not allowed. 1.2 Double-accounting is a violation of our Terms of Service and will likely result in a permanent suspension. 1.3 Do not reconnect, suicide, change job or do anything else to avoid a roleplay situation. 1.4 Do not insult players or staff in Out-Of-Character chats. 1.5 Listen to admin decisions; they aren't negotiable. 1.6 Scamming is not allowed. Also, do not steal items which other players have dropped to carry out a transaction. 1.7 When requesting an admin (@) you must provide relevant information. Non-informative, aggressive or caps-locked messages will result in a kick. 1.7a Do not make an @ request just because you are unhappy with the RP or because the RP has you at a disadvantage; unless someone is clearly breaking the rules or you think they are, making an illegitimate @ request just to complain or to try and get someone else in trouble will likely result in you being warned or punished. 1.8 Advertising products/servers is not permitted in any form, whether on OOC chat or on a steam name. 1.9 If you see someone breaking the rules, try to warn them or contact an admin. Do not take the situation into your own hands. 1.10 Do not reveal the presence of undercover admins to others on the server in the event that you notice them. Doing so will likely result in a kick. 1.11 You are not required to provide a reason for your RP actions to other players in OOC, even if they request it; you are only required to provide a reason for your RP actions to admins when they ask. 1.12 Purposefully attempting to find loopholes in the rules will likely result in punishment. roleplay rules 2.1 You must follow FearRP – Your character must act afraid of life-threatening situations or of any weapons pointed at you. 2.1a You cannot attack a person who has a gun (or stun gun) pointed at you. 2.1b You cannot draw a weapon when someone has you at gunpoint. 2.1c You cannot run away from someone when they have you at gunpoint. 2.1d FearRP applies to melee weapons, so long as they are within striking distance. 2.1e If someone switches from a gun to handcuffs/rope in order to detain you, FearRP still applies. 2.1f Do not run into or loiter around extremely dangerous or life-threatening situations, such as a fire or raid, as a citizen or someone without the appropriate job. 2.2 Extremist roleplays are only allowed when they do not reference real-life extremist groups/leaders. 2.2a These include, but are not limited to: “Adolf Hitler, Osama Bin Laden, ISIS, etc.” 2.2b Do not use real-life extremist symbols such as the swastika or hammer and sickle. 2.2c If you are unsure whether a real-life political group/figure is allowed, ask an admin. They have the final say. 2.3 Do not Metagame. This means you cannot talk OOC (Out Of Character) while IC (In Character). You can't use OOC-obtained information IC either. 2.4 It is not allowed to roleplay rape or any other form of sexual abuse. 2.5 Do not do unrealistic things out of context (FailRP). This includes things such as anti-gravity bathtubs, unrealistic car colours, watermelon fights, etc. when there is no specific roleplay in which they would make sense (i.e. game shows or science roleplays). 2.6 Powergaming is not allowed (i.e. do not do “/me snaps the man’s neck, killing him” or similar). Life Rule 3.1 Follow NLR (New Life Rule). If you die, you forget how you died. 3.2 Even if you’re told about the situation over the radio in your new life, NLR still applies and must be followed for the duration of the NLR timer. 3.3 Do not go back to the area in which you died for at least 10 minutes. 3.3a If you spawn in the area in which you died, you must leave it immediately and stay a good distance away. rules 4.1 Do not kill people randomly (RDM); only kill with a valid roleplay reason. 4.1a Do not kill players solely because of their clan or their job. 4.1b Do not kill players because they broke a rule. 4.1c Even with an underground job, you still cannot kill a person without a valid roleplay reason. 4.1d If you make a bounty/hitman contract, you must have a valid reason to make this contract. Do not use it as an excuse for RDM. Failure to have a valid reason will lead to both the employer and hitman being punished. 4.2 Do not shoot your gun or flare gun without a valid roleplay reason. 4.3 Do not throw molotovs without a roleplay reason. and IC chat rules 5.1 No advertisements in chat or Steam names that are not FL related/game related (such as personal websites, other communities or businesses). 5.2 In OOC chats, adverts, requests, job radios (not private radios), and broadcasts you may only speak in English; all other chats are international. 5.3 Do not have private conversations in OOC chat; use the /pm command. 5.4 Do not spam /advert; you must wait at least 1 minute before sending the same advertisement again. 5.5 Do not use OOC to call a staff member; use the @ command. 5.6 Do not swear excessively, argue or insult in OOC chat, and do not write caps-locked messages. 5.7 While you may be racist, sexist, and discriminatory IC, do not do this to excess or if it doesn’t fit your character’s roleplay. These actions must under no circumstances carry over to OOC. and prop rules 6.1 Do not prop-kill/prop-push/prop-surf yourself or others. 6.2 Do not prop-block anything. All items and areas in your base should be accessible via keypads or buttons. 6.3 Do not use a prop or entity to climb on to builds or over walls. The only exceptions are stairs inside your own properties. 6.3a You may climb on top of a vehicle and use that to scale walls. 6.4 Do not build in areas you do not own unless an admin gives you permission. 6.5 Do not build in the Nexus unless the President gives you permission. 6.6 Do not build traps and constructions that kill people. 6.7 Do not try to get on to rooftops; do not build on them either. 6.7a Exception: You may place a new billboard/sign on top of the existing billboards. 6.8 Do not abuse your physgun, toolgun, props or any of the tools. 6.8a Do not use your physgun as a laser pointer. 6.8b Exception: You may use your physgun to prop-push a stuck car if no admins are available. Do this carefully. 6.9 All of your constructions must be realistically supported. This means no floating constructions (cameras included). 6.10 Do not use vehicle seats to reach places (i.e. Nexus bridge jump). 6.11 Do not spawn props during a combat situation, i.e. barricades for defence or offence, or new structures. 6.12 Do not spam props. 6.13 Remove your unused props. Also, when leaving a government job (disconnecting, switching jobs, etc.), remove any builds within the Nexus. rules 7.1 Do not build more than 2 lockable custom doors leading to a single location. Your friends’ doors are also counted. 7.2 When you build custom doors using the fading door tool, place keypads and/or buttons on both sides. 7.2a You do not need to place keypads or buttons for custom doors made using the doors tool, so long as they can be breached with explosives or a shotgun. 7.3 Keypads and buttons must be visible and easily accessible, and their function must be clear. 7.4 Custom doors must be open for a minimum of 5 seconds. 7.5 Between 2 doors, there must be a space of at least 2 metres (2 PHX units). 7.6 Do not build custom doors directly behind an unownable door. rules 8.1 Do not hostage players without a valid roleplay reason. 8.2 Do not hostage a fireman when they are in your base to extinguish a fire. 8.3 The maximum you can ask for the release of a single hostage is $2000. 8.3a If you have multiple hostages, you may demand $2000 per hostage. 8.4 Once the hostage has submitted to and given you your demands, you must release him/her. 8.5 Once you have taken a hostage, you must look after them until they have submitted to your demands. rules 9.1 Custom job titles must accurately state what character you intend to roleplay. 9.2 Custom jobs that conflict with the rules are not allowed. 9.3 Do not change your job title in an attempt to circumvent or avoid roleplay. 9.4 Do not set your job title as "classified", or similar. 9.5 When you go AFK for more than 5 minutes, you must switch to Citizen. 9.6 You must roleplay your job accurately (i.e. do not pretend that you’re a special ops soldier as a citizen or chef). 9.7 Do not change jobs just to buy something from the market (this is powergaming). 9.8 Do not raid as a Doctor, Chef, Gun Dealer, BMD, Taxi Driver or Security Guard. For all of these jobs, you cannot base with Rebels, Corleones or any other criminal or mercenary group. 9.8a Do not make a contra-base as any of the jobs in rule 9.8b. The purpose of these jobs is to provide a service for the city, not lock themselves in a room to refill their contraband. 9.9 Custom groups may work with the government, but do not necessarily have to follow government restrictions and rules. 9.9a An admin can force a custom group to abide by the government rules, if they feel that it is necessary for proper roleplay. 9.10 If you accept a bounty/hitman contract, you must ensure that the employer has a valid RP reason to have someone killed. Killing (or attempting to) without verifying a valid reason is RDM, and will lead to both the employer and hitman being punished. warrant rules 10.1 Do not randomly search a property; you must have probable cause. Some examples include: 10.1a Gunfire heard coming from within the property; 10.1b Criminal activity visible on the property; 10.1c A suspect on the property; 10.1d Contraband heard or visible on the property. 10.2 You must have a search warrant from the President to search the property, unless the lives of officers or hostages are at immediate risk. rules 11.1 As President, you must follow the server rules. You cannot make any laws that conflict with them. 11.2 The President must answer warrants; you can either accept or deny them. 11.3 Do not warrant players without a roleplay reason. 11.4 Do not initiate a lockdown without a roleplay reason. 11.5 Do not abuse your Presidential spawn protection to bypass actions that would lead to injury/death (i.e. jumping to the bottom of the Nexus). 11.6 Do not ban jobs from the city without a proper roleplay reason; something must have happened first to warrant a ban. 11.7 President’s may only become a dictator with admin approval. forces rules 12.1 Do not steal cars when you are working for the government. You may impound a car when appropriate to be later given back in return for a fine or warning. 12.2 Do not abuse the keypad cracker when you are working with the government. Follow the search warrant rules. 12.3 You may build a roadblock while playing as a government member, with permission from the President. You may use frozen props, but players must be able to break through the barricade with a vehicle. 12.4 When you spot contraband as a Fireman or Paramedic, inform the police force; do not destroy it yourself. 12.5 You cannot ally with with the underground jobs. 12.6 Only use the stun gun with a valid roleplay reason. 12.6a Do not abuse or spam the stun and wakeup functions of the stun gun. 12.7 Police/SWAT may be corrupt, but only if it does not directly endanger the lives of officers or civilians. 12.8 Do not kill or injure any other government member. 12.8a Exception: If an officer or SWAT officer is attempting to take your life or that of innocent people, you may use force to stop them. 12.9 The Police Sergeant commands Police forces, and the SWAT Sergeant commands SWAT, unless the President states otherwise. and Fireman rules 13.1 You are not permitted to be within dangerous proximity to a raid in progress. 13.2 You work for the Government, and may not work with any underground organizations. 13.3 Do not abuse the tools you are given. 13.3a Do not hit people with the fire axe. 13.3b Do not use the fire axe to break into homes or open doors without a reason. 13.3c Do not misuse the fire extinguisher. 13.3d Do not misuse the medical kit, and do not run up to players and heal them if they didn’t request medical attention. ' ' rules' 14.1 Do not raid as a Citizen without changing your job name using the /job command. 14.2 You need a valid reason to raid the President. 14.2a You cannot raid the President solely to earn money. 14.2b You cannot raid the President solely because of high taxes. 14.2c You cannot raid the President because you do not like certain laws, unless they drastically impact your character. 14.2d You cannot raid the President solely as retaliation for being arrested or warned by police due to your own actions, i.e. you cannot raid just because you were arrested for speeding or mugging someone. 14.3 Do not switch jobs with the sole intention of joining a raid (powergaming). This also applies to custom jobs. 14.4 You must have a valid reason to raid players, i.e. contraband, burglary, and needing to take hostages are all valid reasons. 'rules 15.1 Do not kill or steal from your team members. 15.1a Exception: As the leader, you may take the life of a member with a valid roleplay reason. 15.2 Different teams are created for a reason, so do not ally with other teams. For example, Rebels do not ally with Corleones. 15.3 Being in an underground team does not give you the right to break the rules. 15.4 Being in an underground team does not give you the right to raid without a reason. 15.5 You must roleplay as your defined group in a realistic manner, however, you have lots of creative freedom. For example, rebels are not inherently poor. rules 16.1 Do not steal, rob, extort, etc. without a valid roleplay reason. 16.2 When demanding sums of money from robberies and muggings, demand realistic amounts ($500 maximum). 16.3 You may not mug the same person twice within 15 minutes. 16.4 You may steal vehicles to sell them back to the owners or other parties, but only with valid roleplay reasons. 16.5 When selling a stolen car, you must ensure that your buyer is aware that it’s stolen. Make sure the person understands that this vehicle won't be theirs to unlock or store in their inventory. 16.6 Do not FailRP. Car thieves need chop-shops, and burglars need places to store their stolen goods. Proper background RP draws the line between crime and rule-breaking. 16.7 You need an admin’s permission to do BombRP. rules 17.1 Do not run people over on purpose (CDM), and always try to brake/avoid people on the roads. 17.2 When your vehicle is stuck, call an admin. You can gently try to move it with a prop if required. When your vehicle is upside down you should use /flip to flip it. 17.3 Do not modify vehicles with props or tools without prior admin approval. 17.3a Admins may modify vehicles for a specific roleplay or event. 17.4 Do not make extra seats to transport people, i.e. seats in the back of a truck. 17.5 Do not build your own vehicle. 17.6 Do not spam the horn or siren. 17.8 Do not randomly crash into other vehicles. 17.9 Do not steal someone’s car when it's getting unlocked. 17.10 You may only modify vehicles using the context menu if the vehicle’s owner allows you to. 17.10a Do not modify vehicles unrealistically, i.e. with colours you wouldn’t see on a normal vehicle or that don’t suit the RP. rules 18.1 All buildings in the main city street and all obvious shops are reserved for passive roleplay; do not base here. 18.2 Walls used to surround a base can't be more than 4 metres tall (4 PHX units). 18.3 Bases must fit the roleplay of the situation. For example, poor characters cannot afford high-tech bases. 18.4 Barricades must be made so that the attacker has a reasonable chance of victory. 18.5 Do not use the fading door tool to fade a prop away in order to shoot. 18.6 Props with one-sided textures are only allowed to be used as a window. Using these props as part of a doomfort or to make it easier for you to shoot attackers is not allowed. 18.7 Doomforts are not allowed. rules 19.1 Do not jump or walk on anyone when they are in ragdoll mode. 19.2 Do not promote anything conflicting with the rules in adverts, broadcasts, laws or by other means. 19.3 Do not mic-spam. If you want to play music through your microphone, have an appropriate building set up and make sure that the volume is not loud. Copyright Copyright 2008-2015: Fearless Community